


Disney Stark

by Notyoursterotypicalnerd



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Disney, Marvel - Freeform, Multi, reader - Freeform, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27680714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notyoursterotypicalnerd/pseuds/Notyoursterotypicalnerd
Summary: You were having a bad week and the one thing that helped you shrug off a bad week was listening to Disney songs but playing Disney songs in the presences of Tony Stark doesn’t go as planned.





	Disney Stark

**Author's Note:**

> y/g = your gender

Another week had passed; another long stressful week. Lately everything seemed to be going downhill. First your partner broke up with you; it helped that you caught the asshole cheating on you though the asshat turned it around and blamed it on you, the asshat had cheated on you with your bestfriend;the one that you’ve had since you were born. Fuck them both. Yesterday you had found out that you were failing your favourite class and were still trying to wrap your head around how that was even possible, it was your favourite class with your favourite teacher.

Now you felt like you were just struggling to keep your shit together. You made your way down to the lab that Tony Stark had finally finished refurnishing; you believed you were home alone in the Avengers Tower. It was only 4pm which made you assume that most of the young kids were probably hanging out after school while the older crew were busy doing whatever they do when they aren’t needed to save the world.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y, can you please put on some Disney tunes?” You asked the A.I as you pushed open the door to the lab.

“Any song in particular?” the A.I responded.

You loved F.R.I.D.A.Y,she was like the less annoying but still protective robotic version of Tony Stark except you tended to listen to her a lot more than you listened to your mentor. “Uh….” You thought for a moment “Any song from Moana” as a kid you grew up watching Disney movies and had recently realised Disney movies acted like your security blanket, any time you had problems you would pop on a movie or you would press play on your music playlist while trying to struggle through whatever life had thrown at you.

You smiled when you heard the song that F.R.I.D.A.Y had picked

Moana, make way, make way!  
Moana, it’s time you knew  
The village of Motunui is  
All you need

The song reminded you of your new-found family. So much had changed in recent months; after busting Peter Parker changing out of his Spiderman suit and him trying to fumble with a lie, he had introduced you to Tony Stark. The guy you had been in awe of for several years, you loved getting to know him and that was when he found out what you really loved about him.

The one thing you absolutely loved the most about Tony Stark was his mechanic skills; he took you under his wing and began to teach you the ways that he knew.

There comes a day  
When you’re gonna look around  
And realize happiness is  
Where you are

You looked at the latest item on the bench; you weren’t quite sure what it was, but it was clearly a new thing that Stark was working on. You carefully inspected trying to figure out if your skills were needed.

Being lost in your thoughts you had quickly jumped when you heard the music changed from gentle Moana to Black Sabbath “F.R.I.D.A.Y?” you called out.

“Boss’s orders” the A.I replied.

You scrunched up your face “Please ignore whatever protocol Stark has in place and put Moana back on.”

“Yes, Ma’am” the A.I responded. The next song began to play.

I know a girl from an island  
She stands apart from the crowd  
She loves the sea and her people  
She makes her whole family proud  
Sometimes the world seems against you  
The journey may leave a scar  
But scars can heal and reveal just

You walked away from the unfinished item on the bench before walking over to the latest unfinished Iron Man suit that Tony was attempting to repurpose. Jumping again when you heard Ozzy Osbourne’s voice.

I am iron man

“F.R.I.D.A.Ywhat is going on?” You turned around; your eyes widen when you saw Tony casually leaning against the door way.

“Seriously? Disney?” He joke-ishly judged.

You rolled your eyes “Black Sabbath? Iron Man? How predictable. Can we please get back to what I was listening to?”

Tony shook his head as he walked over to you “You only listening to that rubbish when your upset, so talk to me.”

You raised an eyebrow as you awkwardly leaned against the bench “What makes you think something’s wrong. Can’t a y/g listen to a nice song while a y/g works?”

Now it was Tony’s time to raise his eyebrow before folding his arms against his chest “You sound just like me” There was a slight upside to being around Tony and that was he never talked about his problems; maybe he did but not to you, at least not that you noticed. You had learnt not to bother him with your problems but there were times where you did slip in a few problems into a conversation, but he’d quickly change subject.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y, music off.” Tony commended.

“Yes Sir” The music quickly stopped.

You looked down at your feet and sighed.

“Talk to me.” Tony moved his hand under your chin to lift up your face; your eyes meet his eyes.

“Assface cheated on me with my best friend” You shook your head a little “now ex best friend and apparently I’m failing the one subject at school that I actually love”

“What have I said about swearing?” he positioned himself next to you; leaning against the same bench as you, trying to mimic your stance.

“That Parker isn’t allowed to do it” You joked.

Tony laughed a little “Good one” It helped that you and Peter Parker were the same age; even though you both attended the same school and same grade, oddly enough you didn’t share the same classes. “In all seriousness save the language for when Cap is around.”

It was your turn to laugh a little “Will do,Captian” you saluted Tony.

He shook his head “Smartass.” The two of you laughed “Clearly the assholes don’t know what their doing. Look at you, you’re an angel. If I was your age….”

You held your hand up silencing him “God no, don’t go there.”

Tony felt a little offended “I wasn’t going to say that.Geez,get your head out of the gutter.” He stood up “I was going to say if I was your age, I would have knocked the two of them out.” He went over to his unfinished Iron Man robotic suit “Want me to rock up dressed as this guy and give them a stern talking to?”

You lowered your head in laughter “Are you sure you’re not Cap? Cause he does the stern talking while your do the whole fighting thing.” You looked up at him. 

Tony grabbed the piece of paper that was near your body and playfully hit you with him “One more word about Cap and your banned from here.”

“Sorry, Sir.” You bite your lower lip trying to hold back laughter.

“That’s it…You’re out.” Tony playfully pushed you “Anyway about your school work. We can do it together. You and I, instead of working on this hunk of metal. We can work on your failing subject.”

You thought about it for a moment “Only if Disney can play.”

Tony scrunched up his face “you drive a hard bargain” he thought for a moment “Fine.”

You went to speak but before the words had left your mouth, Tony had said “F.R.I.D.A.Y play Friend like me.” Tony looked at you noticing your curiously confused expression “Don’t look at me like that, it’s the only good movie they have plus I have a thing for Robin Williams.”


End file.
